Pegasus' Niece and the Silver Millenium Rose
by Rogue Shadow Lurker
Summary: Pegasus' Niece owns a powerful Millenium Item, called the Silver Millenium Rose. Yami Bakura thought he destroyed it long ago, but he was wrong, and now Yami Bakura is after it!


Disclaimer: I *cries* do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh.The idea cae from the authors imagination, and anything out there resembling it is purely a coincidence. Also, I am sorry about the spelling in here, my Spell Check is not working currently. Also, please Read and Review, but no flames, okay? Thanks and Enjoy!!!  
  
Authors Note: In this story: Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou = Hikari Bakura  
  
Yami = Yami Yugi  
  
Yugi = Reg. Yugi  
  
A Blank line signifies a change in Point Of View. Other charecter notes will come into play later on in the story, so keep your eyes out for them.  
  
Chapter One: The New Mission  
  
Pegasus was just about to whallop Seto Kaiba with his Toon World Card, when from behind him was heard, " Pegassuuuusssss!!!" Glancing behind him, he saw a white haired girl tearing past the guards calling his name. 'My neice,' he thought fondly. He had become her legal guardian after her father (his brother) was murdered by a rival buisness tycoon. Her mother had died years earlier from cancer, and so off went Nari to live with him.  
  
She came careening around the corner, and nearly ran smack dab into him, but managed to stop in time. behind her running full speed came Croquet. Once he reached her, he grabbed her arms and tried to pull her away." You know Master Pegasus said not to disturb him while he was dueling Master Kaiba," he snarled angrily near her ear. The teenage girl just looked at him and rolled her eyes, resisting his tugs in the other direction.  
  
"Croquet, unhand her," Pegasus commanded, angry at his guard from laying a finger on his precious neice. "Can't you do anything right?! I said I don't want to be disturbed by YOU, never anything about denying Nari. Now be gone, or I will have your job for sure this time." He chuckled slightly as he watched Nari stick her tongue out at the retreating bodyguard. Turning to the pale-haired girl, he asked "Now, what is it that you want my dear?"  
  
Nari put on her best pouting face and said, "Uncle Pegasus, I just wanted to watch you duel from up close...I am having writer's block (a/n: lmao: I'M not, teehee) and so I thought maybe watching you duel the duel monsters champ would inspire me to keep working on my novel," she told him truthfully. She barrelled on quickly before he could say anything else. "I know you don't like people watching you duel, but I thought that just this once you could make an exception...pretty please?" Best puppy dog face she knew how. 'Oh I hope he lets me watch...' she thought to herself. 'I know I probably shouldn't be this excited, but it would be really neat to see a blue eyes up close ad personal. sure, since pegasus is my uncle I could ask for any card I wanted, but it wouldn't be the same as collecting it. Besides, I have so many specialty cards that sometimes it feels as though I am cheating in my duels.'  
  
"Well, I don't know Nari...why don't you just watch from up above?" he answered slowly, as if debating with himself. 'Normally I wouldn't mind if she watched, I just don't want to run the risk of her getting hurt by the effects...or by what I intend to do to Kaiba's soul after I defeat him, which I most certaintly will do.'  
  
Nari quickly thought up another reason why she should be able to watch the duel from down on the platform. "But I need to see the Blue Eyes up close in personal and in action, for a description for the story!" *Teehee...I can see him softening by the second. Now for the final pouty look...and he is all mine.*  
  
Pegasus really hated to say no to his neice, and has tried to give her everything that he heart could desire...'and that pouty look she keeps giving me isn't helping either,' he sighed, caving in. 'as long as I make sure she is out of the way when I take Seto Kaiba's sould, she won't be hurt, and she really does want to see the match...'  
  
"Alright," he decided, just in time to hear Kaiba calling over from his side of the playing field.  
  
"Pegasus, take care of your personal problems later. We have a duel to finish, and it's your turn. So MOVE!" KAiba was getting slightly frustrated. He had a bad feeling about this already, and believed pegasus was just toying with him, and now the match is delayed even longer so he can talk to some GIRL!!! Rediculous!  
  
Pegasus nodded an okay to where Nari had asked to sit. She was currently climbing up on the field to take her spot alongside his card recognizer. Plopping down, she sat in lotus postition minus the hands, and seemed very intent for the match to start again. 'But before it does, perhaps an introduction is in order,' he decided to himself. Clearing his throat, he called out in a long and strong voice, "I am sorry for the interuption duelists, but may I introduce you to my Niece of whom I am Guardian, Nari Pegasus." He gestured towards where she sat on the sidelines of the field. "She will be watching the rest of the match, with Seto Kaiba's consent, of course." He looked over at Kaiba to wait for his reply.  
  
What?! His Neice? I didn't know people of his level of insanity were allowed to be legal guardians. Looking closer at her though, he saw the resemblance. They had similarlly colored white hair, though hers was cut shorter and more stylish than his. She had Chocolate eyes, and fair skin, and was wearing a black t-shirt whish says WARNING on it in red with a red jacket and black cargo pants. she also currently had on a pair of blach combat boots. She had a silver pendant of a rose entrapped in an intricate webbing of sliver in the shape of a sircle on around her neck, though it struck seto as slightly odd to see something so girly girl on someone who appeared to be a punk. 'What harm could having her watch do?' he wondered, slowly turning over the posibilities. 'I doubt Pegasus would need her help, and she is too far from the deck area to give him any extra cards...' "I will allow her to watch Pegasus, as long as she promises not to get too upset when I beat you," he replied, smirking.  
  
Nari smiled joyously. "Thank you," she told him, politly and yet not so. 'Wow,' she noted, watching the young world champion. 'Does he have an ego complex or what?' She giggled a little to herself and then waited eagerly for the dual to continue, but most importantly, for the blue eyes to be played. She hurriedly pulled out her miniature sketchbook and pencil to draw the creature and take notes on it once it was played. "Can't write a believeable story without having the proper information,' she reasoned with herself.  
  
Yugi stood atop the balcony watching the girl below him. Something seemed slightly off about her, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what exactly it was. His Yami had a feeling he knew what it was though. *Yugi, I sense another Millenium Item,* he told his aibou over their mind link.  
  
*what? Where? I don't see anything.* Yugi strained his eyes on what was below, trying to pinpoint what his yami was talking about. *Do you mean Pegasus's Millenium Eye? We already knew about that.* Boy was poor Yugi confused.  
  
*No, I this is a different presence. One I haven't felt before. And I don't really know what to make of it...* his Yami trailed off, losing himself in thought.  
  
Unlike the Pharoh and his slow-witted hikari, Bakura knew EXACTLY where the Millenium Item was. Taking temporary control of Ryou's body, he leaned farther over the rail to take a closer look, and to make sure that the item was the one that he thought it was. At first when he felt it, he thought he must have made a mistake. Yet looking closer, he realized that it was true. That girl, that neice of Pegasus, had the Silver Millenium Rose.  
  
The item itself was thought to have been destroyed by the pharoh himself long before the others had been imprisoned inside their items. 'Perhaps that is why that numbskull is having such a difficult time placing it,' he mused. Nearly laughing out loud, he continued the train of thought with, 'He probably can't imagine that he failed at anything, none-the-less something as important as destroying the Silver Millenium Rose was.  
  
'If I could just get my hands on that, I could easily locate the others. Perhaps....But if I go after it, then I will have to inform my useless hikari of our current mission....not that he will be any help, but I have ways of making him see things my way...' Visciously the ex-Tomb Robber tore into Ryou's soul room, grabbed him by the shoulders, and slamming him up against the wall.  
  
*You will listen to me Hikari, and you will listen to me good. I Have to have the Silver Millenuim Rose that the girl down below possesses. You WILL help me get it, and you will Not attempt anything STUPID like you did last time. Got that Baka?! You had better.* Each important word was emphasized with a blow to Ryou's head, and a shove against the wall. The pathetic, weak failure of an aibou could only whisper a "yes" in reply. Not good enough for Bakura.  
  
*What was that? How do you address me? Have you forgotten how to adress those that are by far your superiors?* When met by silence Bakura picked up his Lighter half and flung him against the other side of the soul room. *ANSWER ME YOU WORTHLESS DOG!*  
  
Ryou had just managed to regain his balance when he was shoved up against the back of the table and the wall behind that. he quickly answered, "Yes Yami, I understand you. I will help you get the Silver Millenium Rose, and will follow your orders, because you are so much smarter than I."  
  
*Good. Than I will give you back your body for the time being, but I want you to keep our little chat a secret. Find out as much about the girl as you can, do you hear me?* And with that Bakura had vanished and Ryou was back in control of his own body. 


End file.
